Un nouveau dépard
by Yui666444
Summary: Que peut-il bien arrivé lorsque un membre du clan Mibu arrive à Fairy Tail couverte de sang ? Fairy Tail et SAMURAI DEEPER KYO ne sont pas à moi mais respectivement à Hiro Mashima et Kamijyo Akimine. Seul le personnage de Yui m'apartien. Rated T pour le langage et certaine scène un peu sanglante. Let's Enjoy ! PS : C'est ma première fic
1. Prologue

J'avançais calmement vers un lieu inconnu, ne sachant où j'allais, couverte de sang de la tête au pieds et tenant de la main droite un sabre dont la lame était noircit par le sang séché, le foureau à mon coté gauche. Un toit, des toits. Plusieurs toit aparurent aprés plusieurs heures de marche. C'était une ville inconnu pour moi qui n'étais j'amais allée à l'extèrieur des terres où j'ai grandi, des terres mit à feu et à sang par le pulsions meurtrières des miens, des terres que j'ai fui aprés la mort de mon frère. Ce sabre que j'ai en main, c'était le sien. Shibien, tel est le nom de ce sabre.

Je pénétra dans la ville. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi, certains horrifiés, d'autres intigués. J'avançais d'un pas lasse et monothone, porté par le vent qui guidait mes pas. Je m'arétai, un batiment se draissait devant moi, le vent céssa de souffer. je me déssida donc à entrer.

La fête quiavais l'air d'avoir lieu se stopa soudain. La porte se referma.

"Escusez-moi, mais où suis-je ?, demandais-je d'une voix neutre mais tremblante à la fois"


	2. Chapter 1

Personne ne me répondi. Tous me regardaient bizarement. Une jeune femme au long cheveux argentés se tenant dérière un bar se déssida à me répondre.

"Ici tu es dans la guilde de mages de Fairy Tail.

- Fairy Tail ?

- Ouais les meilleurs mages de tout le Royaume de Fiore, cria un étange garçon aux cheveux rose.

- C'est vrais, c'est étonant que tu ne connaisse pas notre guilde, surenchéri un brun en calçon.

- Grey, tes vêtements ! soupirèrent d'un ton blasé deux jeune filles, l'une blonde et l'autre aux cheuveux court et bleu, ainsi que la suposée barmaid.

-AH ! MERDE ! MES VÊTEMENTS ! C'EST PAS VRAIS ! s'exlama le dit Grey, en se rabhillant aussi vite que possible.

-Oh le boulet ! se plégna le rose.

-T'as un problème, tête à flammes !? rétorqua le brun une fois habiller.

-Ouais ! Et même que c'est toi mon problème, stupide glaçon !

-Aproche, dragon griller !

-J't'attent, exipitioniste !

-STOP ! hurla une jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlate, en les séparant. Vous allez arréter de vous batre !? OUI OU MERDE !?

-OUI ! dirent en coeur les deux jeunes hommes complètement térifiés par la femme aux cheveux sang."

Elle s'aprocha de moi et me salua.

"Bonjour, escuse-les. Cette bande d'incapable passe leur journé à ce batre." Elle me tendit la main. "Enchanté, je suis Erza Scarlet. Et toi, comment te nomme-tu ?

- Yui. Mibu Yui, répondi-je en inclinant mon buste vers l'avant, Ravie de vous rencontez. Pouriez vous m'expliquer ce qu'est une guilde de mages ?"

Elle parut surprise par ma question. La jeunne barmaid pris la parole.

"Une guilde est un groupe de mages payer pour acomplire toute sorte de misions, execpter les assasinats. Les mages, quant à eux, se sont des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques tous plus imprésionants les uns que les autres. Cela répond-t-il à ta question ?

-Oui, merci, euh...

-Mirajeanne. Mirajeanne Stause.

-Enchanté Mirajeanne. Euh... au fait, quel est le nom de cette ville ?

-C'est Magniolia, me répondit la jeune filles blonde de tout à l'heure. Enchanté Yui, moi c'est Lucy, elle, c'est Reby, dit-elle en désigntant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus à c'est coté, et les deux idiots qui on fait de grabuge tout à l'heure, ce sont Grey et Natsu, fini-t-elle en désignant respectivement le brun puis le rose."

Tous me regarder en souriant, il y avaint encore beaucoup de mage donc je ne connaissais pas le nom, mais peut-être qu'un jour je les connaitrais.

"Ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous, répondis-je. Euh... Pardonez-moi, mais savez vous où je pourais passer la nuit ?

- Tu peux rester ici, celà ne nous dérenge pas, me répondit un veil homme de petite taille, assis sur le bar.

- Merci beaucoup, euh...

-Je suis Makarof, le Maitre de Fairy Tail.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, Makarof, le remeriai-je en m'inclinant.

- Et maintenant, ON FAIT LA FÊTE ! hurla Natsu.

-Non ! Natsu pas maintenant ! On doit d'abord s'occuper de notre invitée ! le calma Erza en le frappant délicatement mais avec force.

-Oui m'dame..., répondit le rose soumit à l'autorité de la jeunne femme."

Une petite fille aux chevex bleu nuit arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Elle était accompagné de deux chats volants, l'un bleu et l'autre blanc portant une robe.

"Happy, où est-elle ? Demanda la fille.

-Là bas ! Celle qui est tout en sang ! répondit le chat bleu."

Ils se pésipitèrent vers moi, affolés. Je me demandais ce qui leur arrivèrent.

"Ne bouche pas je vais te soigner. Où es-tu bléssé ? me demanda la fille aux chats.

-Nul part, lui répondi-je.

-Alors d'où vien ce sang ? dit-elle intriguée.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, rétorquai-je sombrement."

Soudain une explosion retanti à l'exterieur. Nous nous y précipitâme. La ville était en feu. Le habitant hurlaient, couraient dans toutes les directions. Cependant, une personne restait debout parmis les flammes. C'était un homme armé d'un long katana. Lorsqu'il nous apersu, il désida enfain à bougé, avansant sans notre direction.

"Qui es tu !? lui hurla Natsu.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir, puisque tu vas mourir ici de toute façon, lui répondit l'homme."

Sa voix sonnait familièrement dans mes oreilles. Il se stopa et leva son sabre. Un vent froid se leva et me fit frisonné d'inquiétude.

"Coup secret du vent divin obscur : Suzaku !"

Il rabatit son katana et trancha l'air. Un phoenix se rua sur nous. Je m'interposa entre la créature et les mages de Fairy Tail.

"Coup secret du vent divin obscur : Genbu !"

Une immanse tortue aparue alors et nous protégea du Susaku avec sa capace. Sous la puissance de l'impacte, les deux créatures de pure énergie se volatilisèrent.

"Qui es-tu ? Et que veux tu à ces personnes ? hurlai-je à l'inconnu.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, Yui ? me demanda-t-il hamusé. Tu nous fais de la peine, à Tenrô et à moi."

Il avnça et je vis ses yeux rouges qui ne m'étaient pas inconnu. Il souriait. Je tombai à genoux portant ma main gauche à la bouche, horifiée.

"N...Non..., bégayai-je les larme aux yeux.

-Eh ! Yui qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?! s'inquièta Grey.

-N...Non... Ce...C'est pas ...vrais... Pas...toi..."


	3. Chapter 2

Dsl de pas avoir posté plus tôt

Il se tenais debout face à moi, l'air satisfé de son effet sur moi.

"T'es qui toi !? lui hurla Natsu

-La ferme avorton, siffla l'homme qui m'éffrayait tant, si tu te met en travers de ma route sois sur que ta vie sera courte.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, ordure ? s'énerva Natsu.

-Na...Natsu...ne... ne le provoque...pas...J't'en pris... le supliai-je, tu...tu n'y survivrais pas... Ce...cet homme... Non...ce...ce n'est pas un homme... C'est...un démon...

-Un démon ? T'es rude avec moi ! s'exlama l'autre faussement bléssé par mes propos.

-C'est vrais. Cet homme dégage une aura démoniaque et une odeur de sang, dit calmement Mirajeanne tout en restant sur ses gardes.

-Yui, tu le connais ? me questiona Grey.

-Oui, et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le revoir... dis-je avec une pointe d'agrésivité dans ma voix.

-Alors là ! Tu me fais de la peine Yui ! Moi qui croyais que nous étions bons amis ! s'indignat le démon à carure d'homme."

Plus qu'énervé, je me levai en hurlant :

"Pourquoi !? Pourquoi T'as fais ça !? Hein ! Répond moi ! Kyo !

-Fais quoi ? demanda le dit Kyo avec un sourire provoquateur. Cramer cette ville ou déssimé notre clan sur un coup de tête ?

-Ordure... Crèvee ! Hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui."

Le Shibien levé au dessus de ma tête, je lui porta un coup vertical qu'il para sans le moindre éfort, avant de me porter un coup horizontalemant. Je me reculait pour l'esciver mais la lame entailla tout de même mon gilet blanc. Avec rapidité, il me porta un coup que je pus éviter, et entaya mon bras profondément mais je ne resanté presque pas la douleur. Alors que je tantais de lui porter un coup dans l'abdomen, il me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, se qui me fis m'écroulé par terre. Il leva son sabre et l'abatie en criant :

"Coup secret du vent divin obscure : Suzaku !"

Mais le coup ne métait pas destiné. Le phoenix d'énergie se dirigeait vers les membres de Fairy Tail. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je me levai et me jetai entre mes nouveau camarades et l'ataque de notre asaïlant. Je m'écroula par terre, le dos en sang. Kyo ricana.

"Et bien Yui, je ne te reconait plus. Autrefois tu aurais laisser mourir ces vermines."

Je peinais à me relever. Kyo nous tournat le dos et parti. Un jeune homme blond d'aparence rebelle s'aprocha de moi.

"Ne bouge pas la bléssure va s'infecté, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Fout moi la paix, lui répondis-je séchement.

-Oh pas la peine de jouer les durs ! Tu es bléssée, idiote, fit il."

Il m'attapa et me porta comme une princesse à l"interieur de la guilde.

"Mais lâche moi ! Lâche moi je te dit ! Hurlai-je en me débatant.

-Wendy, vien. Il faut la soigner, fit-il à l'adresse de la jeunne fille aux chats, en m'ignorant totalement soit-ditant passant.

-J'arive tout de suite ! répondit-elle alors que seul le chat blanc la suivait."

Nous rentrâmes dans le batiment. Je me débatais toujours dans les bras de l'homme qui me portait, Wendy nous préssédant. Aprés avoir monté les escalier qui mennait à l'étage, Wendy ouvra une porte qui s'embla être celle de l'infirmerie.

"Putain mais lache-moi, ordure ! Je peux marcher toute seule ! Hurlai-je de plus belle dans les oreilles de mon porteur.

-Et bien, en voilà une jeune fille bien élevée, ironisat-il. On ne t'as pas aprit à dire Merci quand quelqu'un t'aide ?

-La ferme ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Maintenant LACHE MOI !

-Comme tu voudras, dit-il avec un sourire qui me déstabilisa."

Il me posa alors délicatement sur un lit et déposa un baisé sur mon front.

"Wendy je te laisse t'en occuper. Prend bien soint d'elle, fit-il avant de franchir la porte.

-Oui."

Elle se tourna vers moi, puis me demanda d'enlever ma veste, ce que je fis. Lorsqu'elle inspecta mon dos pour voire l'étandue des dégat elle fut surprise de ne voire aucunne bléssure. Seulement un trait fin à l'endrois où j'avais été touchée.

"Mais comment...

-Je cicatrise vite

-Je vois ça. Bon je vais quand même te metre un ongen au cas où tu aurais mal.

-C'est bon je vais bien, je te dis. Je n'en ai pas besoin, merci quand même.

-On écoute les ordres du médecin, dit le jeune chat au pelage blanc.

-Carla..., soupira Wendy avec un sourire. Bon ! Ne bouge pas d'ici je vais essayer de te trouver de quoi te changer, me lençat-elle en sortant suivit de Carla.

-Merci, souflai-je avec gratitude."

Un peut plus tard Wendy revin avec une tenu qui m'allais comme un gant. C'était un chihaya, composé d'un hakama rouge et d'un kimono blanc orné d'un symbole du Ying et du Yang dans le dos. Les poignets des larges manches du chihaya étaient parcouru par un fin tissu rouge, comme si il s'agisait de la couture. Un fois que je fus vétus je déssendit en bas dans le hall. Tous se tournère vers moi. Je sentis mes joues s'empourpré légèrement. le jeune homme qui m'avait portais me regarda interloqué, comme si j'était d'une beauté comparable à un déesse. _Imposible !_ me dis-je. Portant c'est bien ces mots que j'entendire sortire de sa bouche.

"Tu... Tu es... splendide, souflat-il comme hypnotisé."


End file.
